vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cattleya
Summary Cattleya was a demon under the charge of Fried Bagwa, assigned with conquering the Great Orcus Labyrinth and to either recruit or kill the hero and his party. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Cattleya Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing (Her two-headed raven can heal fatal wounds), Telepathy (Demons can read memories), Petrification, Sand Manipulation, Absorption (Absod can absorb her opponents attacks, store it and then fire it back at them), Invisibility (Her chimera’scan hide themselves and anything they touch), Earth Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Precognition (With Foresight, her four-eyed wolf monsters can predict her opponents' next move), Vibration Manipulation (Ahatod can creates shock-waves of mana at the point of impact of what it touches), Magic, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) Attack Potency: City Block level (Absod, one of her monsters, was able to use the fire absorbed from Eri Nakamura attack to perform this feat. Her other monsters are also capable of harming characters such as Shizuku Yaegashi, and Kouki Amanogawa, and she herself is capable of using magic. Ahatod her strongest monster, was able to overpower Kouki even with his Limit Break) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Shizuku Yaegashi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Various monsters including such as four-eyed wolves which have the power of foresight, black cat with tentacles, Chimeras which can go invisible, Bulltaurs, Absod, a six legged turtle which can absorb attacks and create barriers, a 2 headed raven which can heal fatal wounds, Ahatod, a horse-head monster which can create shock-waves. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Gaol:' A high-ranked earth spell that spreads a cloud of smoke that petrifies anything it touches. As long as any part of someone is hit by the petrification, it will slowly spread until they are completely frozen. *'Camouflage:' The Chimera’s special ability which allows it to hide itself and anything they touch. *'Mana Burst:' Ahatod’s special magic which creates shock-waves of mana at the point of impact. *'Mana Absorption:' Absod's special magic which allows it to absorb the mana of other people’s spells and store it in its shell. However, it can’t absorb multiple spells at once, nor can it transform the mana into anything else. All it can do is suck in a spell and fire it back out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Demons Category:Healers Category:Petrification Users Category:Sand Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Isekai Characters Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Category:Telepaths